Providing a lantern with the ability to shed light evenly and without impeding retaining clips securing a chimney to a housing generating the light is valuable.
This invention relates to lanterns. In particular, the invention is concerned with collapsible lanterns suitable for outdoor usage or for fulfilling temporary need, indoors or outdoors.
It is known to have such lanterns where a chimney extends above a housing. The chimney can collapse with the housing. At an extended position the chimney can extend beyond the housing. Currently, all known lanterns of this fashion have elongated retaining elements extending up the length of the chimney for the purpose of securing the chimney with the housing. These elements impede the light emanating from the chimney.
There is a need to provide a lantern having improved characteristics of light emanation from the chimney.